Harkness and The Hawk
by MissDramatic018
Summary: My name is Professor Sapphire Hawk. I was born 31st December 2499. My mother is Jenny Harkness. She's a Time Lady. Making me a Hybrid, of Gallifreyan and Human.
1. The Beginning

My name is Professor Sapphire Hawk. I was born 31st December 2499.

My mother is Jenny Harkness. She's a Time Lady. Making me a Hybrid, of Gallifreyan and Human.

Her second Husband was Captain Jack Harkness.

Her first husband was the bastard I grew up thinking was my father -

Rex Matheson.

You can probably tell by my tone my life hasn't exactly been all smiles and laughs - I wasn't even born a woman.

My name when I was born was Samuel Matheson.


	2. I hate my 'father' I love Jack

Yes you read right.

I was born a boy. In America - Los Angeles - 26th Century. I was called Samuel Matheson.

You guys are from the 21st Century, right? Okay well things in the 26th Century are a lot different - transport wise.

Those car, bus, tram, train, tube things you use don't exist here. Well they do, but as Museum pieces. In the 26th Century every street has a building full of teleport pods. One half of Transport pod the other of Landing pods. They have different numbers and roots just like your buses, only they take you wherever you want to go in a matter of seconds.

You just search through the root, select the place you want to go, touch your travel card to pay for the trip then the next second your in a Landing pod in whatever location you selected. Sounds cool doesn't it? But their are rules.

1\. If you are severally injured or with someone severally you can't teleport.

2\. If suicidal thoughts are detected you can't teleport

3\. If criminal thoughts are detected you can't teleport.

So because of the injured not being able to teleport to Hospital roads still exist for Ambulances, Fire Fighters and Police. In fact if your refused teleport for the first and last reason the teleport pod locks you inside and sends a signal to the closest Hospital/Police Station, stating your location.

Traffic lights thingies don't exist. Their is no need for them. All the roads do is connect all the hospitals, fire stations and police station together, through the quickest way possible. In the 26th century roads are so harmless that people play games in the road.

Anyway, enough with the Local Knowledge lesson. Back to my life story.

Being half Gallifreyan I am able to remember my babyhood, but even with a memory space of a Time Lady, things that long ago are still a bit blurry, but my very first memory was when I was several hours old, wrapped up in my blankets, in mother's arms.

"We had a deal Harkness." I heard Rex say.

"What deal?" mum questioned.

"He's a mixed raced child. That makes him mine, Harkness." Rex insisted.

"I agreed to leave. To go back to Cardiff. And only come at the end of every two mouths for a week. To let you and Rex live your lives, without my interference." Jack explained. Mum then put her free arm around him.

"I don't want to live with Rex." I heard her whisper in his ear. "I want to live with you."

"I know." he whispered back. "But Samuel isn't mine. Your married to him. I have no rights to take him or you with me."

They pulled apart.

"Don't go." mum pleaded. His held mum's face with his hands.

"I'll be back. The last week of every two mouths." He bent down and kissed my forehead. "I promise."

Then he went off to Cardiff.

And just like he promised he visited on the 21st till the 28th of February 2500.

I knew from the age of about 1 and a half I wasn't like every other boy. I always did 'abnormal things' as Rex called it. Like watching 'girly' programs on telly. Or wanting to wear 'girly' clothes the rare times we went shopping.

Rex would shout at me and beat me. Even Mum struggled to understand at times and she's the most understanding caring woman I know.

The only person who ever truly understood was Jack.

Every January I marked the dates when Jack would be visiting.

My little sister Rose was born 3rd November 2504.

I was 4 and had just started school. Their was a school Christmas play. Alice in Winter-land. I auditioned and got the part of Alice.

Rex wasn't exactly pleased with that.

"Why on earth, would they cast a boy to play fucking Alice?!" Rex yelled the night I told them.

"Don't shout at him. Alice is the main role, you should be happy." mum defended.

"And who fuck do you think you're speaking to?" he shouted, slapping her around the face.

"Mummy!"

That sort of thing happened a lot.

Rex had very 20th Century views, on life. He was Sexist, Disablist, Homophobic and Trans-phobic. All of which - and racism - are Illegal in the 26th Century. Like up to 10 years in jail illegal.

Their are these people called Illegal Therapists.

They're homophobic people who go around telling LGBTs that they have a mental illness and that their sessions can 'cure' them. If you're caught doing this or paying for the sessions you can go to jail up to 12 years. But they cost £500 per 1 hour session.

Rex had a decent job. But he was paying for me to have these sessions, with Dr. Bella, and didn't allow mum to get a job, so we were still poor. Jack offered to help - not knowing about the Illegal Therapist. Rex always refused.

I had to suffer Dr. Bella 2 hours every weekday, 4 hours on Saturdays and Sundays. The only time I got a break from the bitch was when Jack visited.

She told me I wasn't a girl. She told I had an illness. She told if you're born a boy then that's your gender and you can't change that. She told me that she could cure me.I didn't want her constantly telling this bullshit, but my refusal to not pretend I'm someone I'm not was ALOT stronger. If she didn't get so much money from dad she'd have given up on me ages ago.

For my 5th birthday mum told me about the day she was born. About my grandfather The Doctor. About how she was shot. About how The Doctor left her birth-planet thinking she was dead. About she stole a ship and ran away. She told me about Regeneration. And how she regenerated just before landing on a planet called Raxacoricofallapatorius. That's where her story ended.

She refused to carry on her story. Jack told me a little more and showed me pictures of two of The Doctor's faces, but he kept his past close to his chest too.

Sitting on my bed that night my hands suddenly glowed a yelloey orange. I was just about to call for mum when a book landed on my lap and my hands stopped glowing. The book was about 20cm thick. I read the title.

'The life of The Doctor'

I opened it. The first two pages had 10 pictures on them. All 10 faces of the doctor - including the one that fought in the time war. I turned the page. Chapter title page. Turned the page again and read.

'Chapter 1: The first Incarnation of The Doctor'

'The Doctor was born in the year 1765 on the famous planet known as Gallifrey . . .'

Everything about my Grandfather, was in this book. About 3 mouths later when I had read the whole book - I'm half Gallifrian, that makes me a fast reader - an 11th picture appeared on the front two pages and the thickness of the book increased by 3cm. When I finished that the same thing happened and their were now 12 faces. Then when I'd finished that a 13th face with more content appeared. I'd finished that by late May.

To this day I still read and re-read that book constantly. Every once in awhile new content appears, but that's very rare nowadays.

The late May I'd finished the 13th Doctor's life, I had a sudden interest in Gallifrey. Wanting to visit the planet, learn their culture and have a better life. That same night my hands glowed once again a yellowy orange. On my lap landed a Dictionary. 'Gallifrian to 26th Century English.'

In June 2505 Jack visited. He always stayed in a hotel down the road. Just as he left I did the most stupid thing.

Mum was holding me and holding the door open, waving goodbye.

"Bye, daddy." I called. Just as Jack turned around mum shut the door, and put me down.

"Daddy?" Rex questioned. He grabbed my arm and dragged me into the living room. "Why the fuck did you call that dickhead daddy?" he screamed.

"I-I d-don't k-k-know." I stuttered.

"You must know!" he roared.

"It w-was a m-m-mistake." I stuttered again.

"A mistake!?" he repeated. He grabbed me by my hair - which was up to chin - and forced me to towards him.

"Rex. You're hurting him! Please! Stop!" mum begged.

"Shut up!"

Suddenly she was slapped with Rex's free hand. Mommy fell to the floor. I burst into tears out of fear. "Turn off the water-works and anwser me probably you stupid little cunt!"

"I'm sorry!" I screamed in his face through my sobs.

"Your sorry?" he mocked. "Your sorry?" he repeated, more violently dragging me into the kitchen. He went in the knife draw and took out a large knife. He rubbed my cheeks with the point. "If you're so sorry, why did you say it in the fucking first place?"

"I don't know!" I screamed through my sobs again.

All of a sudden I felt a horrible pain in my stomach. A pain that took over my body. A pain so horrible I couldn't resist screaming, as I bled.

Then a second area of pain in the centre of my back appeared. I bled more. Then in my upper left leg. A puddle of blood was forming on the kitchen floor. Then in my lower right arm. Then in my chest. Then in the back of my neck.

I fell into the pool of my own blood seeing nothing but darkness.

I was dead.

My own 'father' had stabbed me to death.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Please review,**

 **MD,**

 **XX**


End file.
